Marcus's Daughter
by Mythology Lover 831
Summary: Marcus has only one heir to his throne, and that is his daughter Isabella Marie Luna Volturi. She is a half vampire, soon to be full, with exceptional powers. When she's kidnapped and meets the Cullens years later... Better summary in side! :
1. Preface

**_Marcus's Daughter_**

**By: Mythology Lover 831**

**Summary: Marcus has a half-human half-Vamp daughter named Isabella Marie Luna Volturi, heir to his throne and princess of the vampires. She has amazing powers that help make her childhood fun, but someone decides that little 9 year old Bella should be kidnapped and goes through with it, all of the Volturi goes into a deep depression because of this. In later years though, she meets and befriends the Cullens. She already has a mate back in Volterra, but Edward just can't seem to stay away, but when he goes to the Volturi to try to kill himself during New Moon, No one relises that the 'human' in the room is Bella. Soon people relise it and Bella remembers her past, but when a supposed friend turns out to be an enemy, a battle takes place that splits a family in two... **(Bella is going to be a full vamp when she turns 18...) _Story is way better than summary! Please try it out!_

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own the wonderful Twilight Saga. The wonderful SM owns all and is to be fully credited for this story, well I should at least get the credit for coming up with some of the powers and the senario that th characters will be in... :)_

* * *

><p>1. Preface<p>

I stared at the heartless beast in front of me now; I wasn't going to continue to lie to myself and pretend things were okay when they truley weren't, especially if my mate and friends were in danger because of my doing. I snarled fiersly at her as she smirked at us all in a sickining way that made me want to throw up, but my friends backed me up by snarling and growling at the look on her now hideous pixie-like face.

"Aaaawwwww." She said as she continued to have that awfull smirk on her face. In all reality, I wanted to rip that _thing_ off of her 'perfect' face, " Does wittle Bewwa-Wewwa and her fwiends like acting bigger and tougher then they weawwy are?" She asked in a baby-like voice that sounded like fingernails on a chalk board. I cringed as she continued, "Why don't you all just suck it up and give in? I'm stronger than all of you, and I'm not alone, or you guys could 'grow up' and fight me." She replied that sickining smirk still plastered on her face. I relised that she was right why didn't we just 'grow up' and fight her? I slowly felt my body changing, growing, and re-form. I opened my eyes, that I now remembered were closed, and saw that my mate and the only good friends that I have ever had were now thier more powerful forms, _**thier older forms**_.

With the smirk still on her ugly pixie-like face, she suddenly snapped her fingers as about three dozen people began to circle us. I growled as we all came to the conclusion that we walked right into the trap that we had been trying to avoid all along.

_'I hope we come out alive...'_ I thought as the coming upcoming battle drew near. I looked at my friends and my mate and nodded my head. They did the same back to me, so I would know that they understood, and that they were willing to do what was needed to get out of this battle.

**We would fight**.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so I know that in my story A Goddesses Tale that I mentioned that I would put up a _Jasper/Bella_ story, which I will, but I liked the idea of this story better. I know that it is kind of confusing, especially about the whole 'grow up' part, but that _**will**_ be explained in later chapters. Please be patient with me since I'm still slightly on a writers block and I cant seem to get out of it! If you have read A Goddesses Tale, I just wanted to tell you that I will be updating that soon! Okay I'm done with this long A/N!

Please

R&R!

:)


	2. The Beginning

**_Marcus's Daughter_**

**By: Mythology Lover 831**

**Summary: Marcus has a half-human half-Vamp daughter named Isabella Marie Luna Volturi, heir to his throne and princess of the vampires. She has amazing powers that help make her childhood fun, but someone decides that little 9 year old Bella should be kidnapped and goes through with it, all of the Volturi goes into a deep depression because of this. In later years though, she meets and befriends the Cullens. She already has a mate back in Volterra, but Edward just can't seem to stay away, but when he goes to the Volturi to try to kill himself during New Moon, No one relises that the 'human' in the room is Bella. Soon people relise it and Bella remembers her past, but when a supposed friend turns out to be an enemy, a battle takes place that splits a family in two... **(Bella is going to be a full vamp when she turns 18...) _Story is way better than summary! Please try it out!_

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own the wonderful Twilight Saga. The wonderful SM owns all and is to be fully credited for this story, well I should at least get the credit for coming up with some of the powers and the senario that th characters will be in... :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chp. 2 The Beginning<strong>

_**Jane's P.O.V**_

**September 18, 1993 A.D**

It was a bright and overly-sunny day in Voltera, Italy. The humans were talking in the square about something that was really un-important and what not, while us vampires in the Volturi castle, were trying to calm down Marcus's Wife, Didym. 'Of course, those dratted human's get to play around and talk, while we have to calm down an overly aggitaded **(A/N: Sorry for the Spelling. I will get on to that and fix it soon...) **hormonal, pregnant vampire.' I thought as I walked into the elegant throne room, that has truned into a sort of war zone. I shook my head as I spotted my idiotic brother Alec sitting and talking to Hiedi, Felix, and Demetri.

"Hey dunder-heads! Don't you think you all should be helping also? Diddy is going to have the baby soon, and we will need all of the help that we can get since, the baby will have to get out very quickly or else it will die. Also, why are you all just sitting here? I thought that we asked you all to go get things for Diddy..." I asked/ stated as I came to a stop in front of them.

"We were helping, but we got bored and we needed a break... Oh and how did you know that we were sent to get things, and since when did she let you call her Diddy? I've been trying to call her that for ages..." Alec asked me as he slouched back in his chair. I stared at him and shook my head slightly. The others just looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"She lets me, because she trust's, and likes me. you all do something to her or around her that makes her not like you as much..." I couldn't even finish what I was saying as a loud ear-splitting screeh vibrated all through out the castle. My head shot up as another voice screamed, "THE BABY IS COMING!" That was all I needed to hear as I ran out of the throne room at top speed towards Didym's room. I could tell that the others followed me as I could hear thier footsteps a few feet behind my own.

I flung open the door and looked at the wild, yet cute scene in front of me. Didym was smiling and looking at a little bundle in her arms covered in pink and yellow blankets, while everyone else was running around clearing things away and walking out of the door's on either side of the room. It looked so chaotic, but at the same time it seemed that the newborn and it's mother didn't care at all, as if thier was a soft little bubble that was calm and peaceful, while everything else was hectic and crazy.

I carefully, and slowly, made my way towards the bed as did the others behind me. I made it over to the side of the bed when Diddy finally looked up at me and smiled. "Hello Jane. Would you like to see her?" SHe asked me in a kind voice I hadn't heard in a while. I smiled and nodded my head. She lifted up her arms and handed the little bundle of joy to me. I gasped as I picked her up. It had a heart beat, a fast heart beat, but still a heart beat.

I stared at the little girl in my arms with a smile on my face. At first glance I can tell she looks like her father, Marcus, by her hair color and her nose. I took a clooser look at her and relised that her hair was curly, and wavy like her Mothers and her face was heart shaped, also like her mother. I smiled at Diddy and the little girl asleep in my arms. Suddenly, the little girls eyes flashed open and stared at me before smiling. I relised that the the little girl eye color was a bright vibrant blue with hints of a darker, pretty green. She then closed her eyes again and moved her little hand onto my arm. I gasped as I began to see something in my mind.

**~*~ Vision ~*~**

I looked around at my surroundings and found that I was in some sort of strange, beautiful forest. I wasn't able to think long enough about it though as I heard a rustling noise from behind me. I turned and stared at what (Who) was behind me.

It was a very beautiful girl with long wavy/curly mahogony colored hair that went down to her middle back. She had a round, yet heart shaped face as well as the nose that looked surprisingly like Marcus's. I gasped as I looked at the girls eyes, they were bright blue, whith hints and flecks of dark green. The girl smiled at me, ansd I came to the conclusion that this girl in front of me was really Diddy and Marcus's daughter. She nodded her head and motioned for me to sit down. I did so and then she began to talk.

"Hello there Jane. Yes I am who you think, and I brought you here to ask you something. You see even though I am physically very young, I think like a ten year old girl. I won't grow any quicker than normal humans, but I do have a few powers that I know of that can make our life fun. Do you want to know what they are?" I nodded and she continued. "Well, the strongest one is the power of growth and shrink. You are probably wonder what that is correct? Well, it means that I can make anyone look and act younger or older than they really are. It's like this, if you were to become my friend than I can use my power on you to make you younger, as the same age as me, or i can grow older to the same age as you, but whoever I do it on will become a half-vamp half-human hybrid though. I honestly don't know why, but it happens... Also, with each form, as I like to call the ages, you get another power that you can't use in your normal form. Again, if you were to become my friend, and i turned you into a ten year old, then instead of having your fiery pain, mind thing, you would have a different power along with your mind power thing, it just won't be as strong as it would have been in your normal form. For this form of mine, I only have this power and the power to talk to people in thier minds." She ended her little speech/lecture as she looked at me waiting for my question and or response. It was a lot to take in...

"So baisically your asking me to be your friend correct? 'Cause if so, then sure I'll be your friend!" I said smiling at her. She looked at me and beamed.

"Thank you so much! I won't be able to use my power on you though until I turn two or three though. Thank you so much..." She replied as the vision thing started to fade out.

**~*~ End Vision ~*~**

I finally got out of the vision thing as I looked back down at the little girl now asleep in my arms again. I handed her back to Diddy, as I smiled at her and walked out of the door. I heard the others follow me out, as I went towards the throne room.

"Okay what happened back there?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I know I haven't updated in a while correct? Well, I have a good reason! My dad took the compter away for two weeks! I just got it back so I'm trying to write/type up as much as I can to make up for the wait. I know that it is very confusing, but I am trying to get it better. I will edit it later on today and get it back up then, but Please R&R!**


End file.
